2026 Atlantic hurricane season
The '2026 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an extremely active season, with 25 reported storms. 12 of these storms reached hurricane status and 9 became major hurricanes. No hypercanes were reported. The season's first storm, Tropical Storm Alberto developed in the Gulf of Mexico at approximately 0100 UTC on June 2 and became a storm just 3 hours later. It survived for 4 days and became shredded by wind shear. Hurricane Valerie was the season's last major hurricane. Hurricane Valerie formed on December 16 and became a Category 5 due to rapid intensification. The storm survived for about 10 days and became extratropical. Its remnants made landfall on the UK with 75 mph (120 km/h) winds and heavy rain. Due to Valerie, the season ended in early January 2027. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto On June 2, a low pressure system developed in the Gulf of Mexico. The next day, the storm developed convection inside it, causing it to transition to the first depression of the season. Just 3 hours later, the storm developed a weak eyewall over 25 miles (38 km) wide and became a tropical storm. At 0400 UTC, the storm was clearly recognized by weather satellites. The storm survived for the next 3 days and then was battered by strong wind shear. Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Beryl was first recognized as a weak wave which developed a warm core on June 5, the same day in which it formed. It rapidly transitioned into a tropical storm on June 6 Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Depression Six Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Storm Isaac Hurricane Joyce ''Main article: Hurricane Joyce (2026) Hurricane Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Depression Seventeen Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Depression Twenty-one Hurricane Rafael Subtropical Storm Sara Hurricane Tony Hurricane Valerie Hurricane Valerie formed after the actual end of the season, therefore extending it to the end of December. Season timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2026 till:06/06/2026 color:TS text:Alberto from:05/06/2026 till:15/06/2026 color:C1 text:Beryl from:07/06/2026 till:08/06/2026 color:TD text:Three from:10/06/2026 till:23/06/2026 color:C3 text:Chris from:13/06/2026 till:20/06/2026 color:C2 text:Debby from:14/06/2026 till:15/06/2026 color:TD text:Six from:20/06/2026 till:24/06/2026 color:TS text:Ernesto from:24/06/2026 till:07/07/2026 color:C5 text:Florence barset:break from:01/07/2026 till:11/07/2026 color:C5 text:Gordon from:04/07/2026 till:08/07/2026 color:TS text:Helene from:06/07/2026 till:07/07/2026 color:TD text:Eleven from:13/07/2026 till:15/07/2026 color:TS text:Isaac from:17/07/2026 till:30/07/2026 color:C5 text:Joyce from:23/07/2026 till:03/08/2026 color:C4 text:Kirk from:01/08/2026 till:05/08/2026 color:TS text:Leslie from:06/08/2026 till:15/08/2026 color:C3 text:Michael barset:break from:12/08/2026 till:13/08/2026 color:TD text:Seventeen from:22/08/2026 till:26/08/2026 color:TS text:Nadine from:30/08/2026 till:06/09/2026 color:C1 text:Oscar from:03/09/2026 till:05/09/2026 color:TS text:Patty from:11/09/2026 till:12/09/2026 color:TD text:Twenty-one from:24/09/2026 till:06/10/2026 color:C5 text:Rafael from:15/10/2026 till:21/10/2026 color:TS text:Sara from:30/10/2026 till:08/11/2026 color:C4 text:Tony barset:break from:16/12/2026 till:26/12/2026 color:C5 text:Valerie bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Storm names Season effects Accumulated Cyclone Energy The ACE of a tropical cyclone is simply its energy by the length of time it existed. No tropical storms or depressions are included. Category:Future storms